1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-winding device for two kinds of cables, and particularly relates to a wire-winding device that can roll the two kinds of cables automatically for broad application.
2. Description of Related Art
As communication technologies, such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile machines, develop, wires or cables are provided to connect therebetween. However, the wires or cables will be messed up if too long or too many, or will not be conform to real requirements when too short. There are many wire-winding boxes used for various communication devices. Most wire-winding boxes basically have a base, a communication cable, a winding plate and a volute spring, and a plug of the communication cable can be used to plug in for information.
In addition, the wire or cable of the conventional wire-winding box will be stretched taut due to the strong elasticity of the volute spring, and cannot be kept outside with a proper length. Another conventional wire-winding box can be equipped with a resilient swing member clamped with a cutout formed of the peripheral of the winding plate for orientation.